The Only Working PS4
Chapter 1 Ri Dae-Jung and Marie were in his bedroom. Moments later, Maria and Satsuki walked in. ”Hi, Ri Dae-Jung and Marie.” Maria said. ”Can we use your console?“ Satsuki asked. Ri Dae-Jung nodded. Marie held her Law plush as she sat down next to them. Ri Dae-Jung’s PS4 was the only functioning PS4 in the base and many of his trusted friends and comrades often went to his room to use his console. ”JoJo’s....Bizarre Adventure.....” She read the game box. ”My mom was a huge fan of it when she was alive. She died a few weeks after Stardust Crusaders released their first volume.” Maria said. ”Um, can we play with you?” Marie asked Ri Dae-Jung got two wireless controllers for himself and Marie. "Thank you," said Marie. "Don't forget me and Satsuki," added Maria. After booting up the game, Maria and Satsuki were on one team and Marie and Ri Dae-Jung were on another team. ”There’s several types and battle styles, Stand User, Hamon or Ripple, Vampire, and Pillar modes, they are also dual types, such as Part 3 DIO, Which is both a Stand User and a Vampire.” Maria explained. Marie chose a random character, a male teenaged character in a torn croptop and Ri Dae-Jung chose a Japanese high school delinquent. ”Jotaro and Young Joseph, Good choice.” She said. It was now Maria and Satsuki’s turn to select their characters, selecting Giorno and DIO respectively. ”Giorno......” Maria said. ”DIO......” Satsuki said. ”He must be the Vampire’s little brother, he looks young enough to be the boy’s big brother.” Marie said. ”Actually, They’re father and son, if the wiki is to be believed, DIO permanently has the look of a 20-21 year old and has been a vampire since 1888 and Part 3 is set at the end of the 80’s, this would make him 122-123 depending what year his birthday was in while Giorno is 15.” Satsuki corrected. ”The guy I picked looks like a stripper.” Marie said. ”They have alternative attire of him in a dress, It’s hilarious, What’s even funnier is many characters point this out.” Maria said. Chapter 2: Jacob and Colin Ri Dae-Jung and Marie won the second game. ”Wow! You’re pretty good, Did you play Fighting games before?” Maria exclaimed. They saw two boys enter the room. ”Uh, hey, Can we hang out with you guys?” The older one asked. Ri Dae-Jung nodded. “ (My PS4 has save files from games I don’t even play alone)” Ri Dae-Jung explained. “I’m Logan.” He introduced. ”I’m Colin, and this snake is Medusa.” Colin introduced and pointed to a snake in a cage. ”Wow! You own a snake?! That’s so cool!” Maria exclaimed Colin was startled at her reaction, then smiled a little. "Wow, I never met a girl who likes snakes before. You see, our kid sister Hazel is afraid of snakes and she doesn't seem to like Medusa." he explained. "She gets scared and freaks out whenever she sees Medusa loose from her tank. I rescued her from a reptile trafficker." ”I’m happy she’s alright now!” She said. "Our mom doesn’t really approve of us playing video games, She thinks we’ll become couch potatoes and she is constantly watching our school grades like a hawk.” Logan said. ”Do you take regular breaks?” Maria asked. ”Yes.” Colin said. Maria only considered video game addiction a risk if regular breaks are not there and it affects work and school. ”At least you’re not pissing in bottles and shitting in socks and other things.” She said it with disgust. ”One time, our mom pulled us off the XBOX so we could watch the World Cup, It sucked ass.” Logan said. Maria looked at him. ”Over a fucking football game?” Maria said. ”Doesn’t your mom tell you off for bad language?” Logan asked. ”Not really, She knows I’ve becoming a bit more coarse, She swore like Joe Pesci when she was alive, To be honest, I picked most of the words up from her and the manga she reads.” Maria said. ”Okay.” Logan asked. ”Back to topic, Over a football game that most of the English members don’t give six fucks about, I’m of English descent and I never gave six fucks about the World Cup, Don’t know what the fuss is all about with England and the World Cup, England doesn’t even make it to the championships, let alone past the quarterfinals.” Maria said. Logan looked at the screen. ”You wanna watch the anime?” Maria asked him. Logan nodded. Ri Dae-Jung, unknown to some, was a huge anime and comic nerd, He loved shonen and seinen anime. ” (Fuck....yeah....)” He said. ”Japanese dub or English dub?” Satsuki asked. ”Japanese dub.” Maria said, the others agreed. “There’s subtitles for anyone.” Marie said to the two. Ri Dae-Jung used the controller to access the PS4’s web browser, went onto an anime site to watch Stardust Crusaders. ”Let’s pick a random episode.” Marie said. The group eventually settled for episode 16. After the intro, the episode played, Ri Dae-Jung liked the anime, it was colorful and awesome, he liked the musical references in it. 5 minutes into the episode, A little girl younger than Maria with beautiful hazel eyes, dimples and curly brunette hair carrying a My Little Pony plush toy in her arms physically walked in. ”Logan! Colin! Mommy wants us to play!” Hazel said. ”Get out of here, Hazel! You’re too young for this!” Logan yelled. "What is wrong with you, are you retarded or something?" "I thought mom took her to her autism therapy session today." Collin looked at him. ” (Yeah! Fuck off!) Ri Dae-Jung yelled. Hazel looked confused as she did not understand foreign language, especially since she had autism. ”Logan, please don’t call your sister that.” She said. Marie was nervous how to translate that. ”Um, Ri Dae-Jung wants you to leave.” She said. Hazel heard hissing coming from the snake tank, and she cringed in fear. She began to retreat, as her ophidiophobia overwhelmed her at the sight of Medusa. "Okay...bye..." Her palms started to sweat as she cautiously took back steps but she accidentally fell backwards and bumped into some boxes. "Oops...sorry." The Hazel-eyed girl said sheepishly as she picked herself up and turned to go. Ri Dae-Jung hated when small kids walked into him watching violent things, He didn’t mind Maria, since Maria was nearing her forties. Then Ri Dae-Jung saw two adults with her. ”What are you watching?” The man asked. ”JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, it’s not really for children.” Satsuki said. "The four-year-old does not know that." Maria didn’t even looked fazed at one of the bloody parts while Ri Dae-Jung was grinning. ”How old are those two kids?” Lexi asked. ”Both 11, Ri Dae-Jung likes that kind of stuff and Marie just joins him, She’s more willing to play with him.” Satsuki said. ”I’m 37.” Maria said. Hazel looked confused. The three just looked at her. ”Dead since 1989.” She said. "I'm sorry if my precocious little girl Hazel has caused any trouble." Lexi apologized. "She was diagnosed with mid-to-low functioning autism when she was 22 months old and she can be quite a handful. I named her after my late grandmother." ”Please get her to leave, JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure isn’t for kids.” Maria said. "All right." Lexi smiled. "Come on, Hazel, honey. I believe it is time for your nap." ”Okay, mommy!” Hazel said as she walked out. "I just don't get it." Logan shook his head. "Why does she always side with mom and dad? Why does she always listen to our parents and follow the rules?" ”No idea, I usually watch Ri Dae-Jung play, when he’s playing Red Dead Redemption 2 and the defector dies, He covers my eyes before the corpse is seen, He says it’s one of the most disgusting things ever.” Marie said, ” (Wanna play Red Dead Redemption 2, It’s one of the best games I’ve ever played)” Ri Dae-Jung asked. ”Red Dead Redemption 2?, Our mom won’t even let us play that game!” Colin exclaimed. ” (My dad accompanies me to the store when I’m buying games, Keep in mind, I’m still a child)” Ri Dae-Jung said. “You must have the best parents ever!” Colin said. ”Err, Colin, Ri Dae-Jung....er, He was taken away from them and forced to kill other children, his innocence is long forgotten.” Marie said. May I ask a question? "Hey, Hazel? Can I ask you a question, kid?" Collin asked his sister the next day as she was having a tea party with her teddy bears and dolls in the family backyard. "Sure. Anything." the little brunette replied. "I don't get it. How come you always side with mom and dad all the time?" he wanted to know why she tells them when their mom said it was time to play. "What?" Confusion filled the small child's hazel eyes. "Logan and I are big kids, right? And as big kids, we would appreciate it if you could give us some space...some privacy. Is there something you wanna ask?" Hazel was confused and did not understand what he meant. "Well..." the little tyke began, but was confused at big words. "Collin, what is privacy?" Chapter 3: Red Dead Redemption 2 Satsuki walked in when Ri Dae-Jung was playing Red Dead Redemption 2, Logan, Colin, Marie and Maria were watching. ”Is that Red Dead Redemption 2?, That game sold well in Japan!” Satsuki said. ” (Did it, that’s interesting)” He said. Satsuki sat down, Ri Dae-Jung turned his head to Colin. ” (I’ve always found playing violent video games therapeutic than actual applied behavioral analysis, Your anger eases, Your mind relaxes and you kill every fucking thing in sight without trying to do the same on others, It also challenges your mind)” Ri Dae-Jung said.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86